The invention relates to metal well screens and end fittings therefor. Well screens are typically made by wrapping a wire having a generally wedge or T-shaped cross-section around a series of longitudinal support rods to which the narrowest portion of the cross-section of the wire is welded or otherwise attached at every intersection to form inwardly opening flow slots. The wire and rods are generally made of metal, such as stainless steel, for its strength and corrosion resistance, but can also be formed of other materials, such as plastic. The end fittings are, when made of metal, usually threaded at their outer ends to permit a threaded pipe or another length of well screen to be attached thereto. Such fittings are usually welded to the ends of the support rods and often must also be welded around the periphery of the screen to the end wrap of wire. Since the fittings must also be resistant to corrosion, they are typically formed of stainless steel and are quite expensive. Also, the welding operation adds greatly to the expense of attaching such a fitting to a well screen. In view of the aforementioned cost and effort required to attach a stainless steel fitting to a metal well screen it would appear desirable to provide a less costly plastic fitting for such a screen if the same could be attached in a manner that would provide a sufficiently strong joint when later attached to another element such as a pipe or another length of well screen.